Percy and Annabeth Tell Sally
by VioletChase
Summary: This is a story about Percy and Annabeth recovering from Tartarus, mostly, and some more along the way. I'm really bad at summaries. LOL. But this is my take on the return, the recovery, the reuniting.


Dearest Violets,

I apologize for being non-existent. I've been struggling with schoolwork, and some other personal issues. But I made some great friends, like .percy on Instagram. She's Scottish like me, and she's so funny and BLAAAAAH! I love her, go follow her if you have an Instagram.

Now, on with the story. I have been cosplaying a bit. And it's really awesome, and it's given me so many ideas.

Also, my school started. So life is rough. I have to audition for LaGuardia, and memorize monologues, and sleep and eat and do my homework and manage to not die.

If anyone knows a Percy Jackson monologue, that would be great. I'm supposed to do a monologue that means something to me. And you Violets have changed my life. I love you so much.

Also, go check my favorite stories list. I love all these stories so yeah.

Until next time my dears,

Violet Chase.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH

ANNABETH"S POV

"Annabeth, she's going to kill me. I have a tattoo." Says Percy, looking at me. As I look into his eyes, I realize that he's really scared to see his mom. His arm is shaking as we walk down **(Now guys this is actually directions, being a New Yorker means that I laugh whenever everyone say 'then they walked down Broadway and they were at Central Park.' No. You go up to Amsterdam, then to Columbus, and then you're at Central Park West. And if you're not, head downtown.)** Amsterdam, turning on 95th.

"Seaweed Brain, she's going to be so happy to see you I don't think that she'll even notice." I pull his shaking arm into mine, sand we slowly walk towards his new house. After we had left, Sally wrote a book about leaving abusive relationships, and she immediately became a best –seller. So, with her money, she bought the house in Montauk where she and Percy always go, and she bought them a better house. Number 172, West 95th street.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just, really nervous." The September air was crisp and a gust of wind blew, sending a shiver up my spine, **(GUYS ITS SO COLD HERE HELP)** and he put his arm around me.

It was a small gesture, but it meant so much more. It meant that he would always look out for me. It meant that he was protecting me, even though we were safe. It meant that I could lay my head on his shoulder, and I could pretend that we were teenagers, normal ones, mortal ones. It also meant that he was helping me not be cold but…

We turn to face a building. Percy looks at me, his gorgeous sea-green eyes filled with worry.

"Come. On. Percy." I say, dragging him into the lobby. I press the button, and the door buzzes, and I push it open. "Percy, you're going to be fine. You-" I stop. Sally's apartment is 7E. I take a long look at the elevator. Worry starts to build up inside me, and my knees buckle, reminded of that horrible day with the elevator doors.

Percy guides me, slowly, towards the stairs. "You are totally okay, Annabeth." He says, holding onto my arm. "You're okay." We approach floor 7, and we stop. I search Percy's face, and the worry drains. Now, he's full of joy.

 **-Line Skip-**

"And then there was this tug at my feet. And Hazel told me to cut it, but I didn't realize what she meant. There was a few strings attached to my ankle. Arachne was pulling me into Tartarus. And then, being the idiot that he is, Percy jumped in after me."

Sally gasps, tears streaming down her face. They're coming down my face, too.

Percy, who's sitting on the couch next to me, puts his hand on my face, and dries off the tears.

"You wanna keep going?" He asks quietly, and I nod my head.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to-" Says Sally, but I interrupt.

"No, I- I have to do this." I say, and continue. "Percy's held onto a ledge, trying to hold us both up. I told him to let me fall. And-"

"And then I told Nico to meet us at the other side." Says Percy, looking at me. I silently thank him. I can't tell the rest of the story. "I held on, but it was too hard. And- And we fell."

"I- I- I'm- I don't know what to say," sobs Sally, as I tell about how, when we woke up, and got out of the doors, there was a dead monster and our friends. "You- You both went through so much, just for-'"

"Each other," Percy says at the very last minute.

 **So that's that, my lovelies.**

 **Another thing.**

 **My twin, Isla, (pronounced Eye like the word, la. Like Isla Fisher, the actress.)**

 **So she might write some stuff, she might just follow and review.**

 **Lastly, this is from Isla.**

 **HI! My name is super rare, and finding those little keychain with my name on it sucks. BUT I FOUND MY ANME IN AN INCREDIBLE FANFICTION PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **It's called the Edge OF Dawn. Please go check it out, its on my favorites list.**


End file.
